


Heart to Heart

by Matsuwubara



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kanon and Misaki are gay dorks, Misakanon stans rise, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuwubara/pseuds/Matsuwubara
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Misaki doesn’t know how to function properly because she can’t do anything remotely romantic. She can only hope that she doesn’t ruin it.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Epic writing time+ its 2 am and I should be sleeping because I have school and two different essays to write but here we are. This is my first fic on here, gomen if it sucks, my one brain cell is trying very hard.

What a mess. Misaki has been sitting at her desk for hours, and yet she still can’t come up with any ideas. Valentine’s Day is the perfect day for a cliche love confession, yet she had no idea how to give a proper one. It was too simple to just go out and buy chocolates,she wanted to do something special and different. After all, Kanon meant way too much to her and she deserved more than a simple box of store bought chocolate. She could always make chocolate...but she had never tried baking before. Felting was something she was good at. But she had already given Kanon a felt plush for her birthday, and Christmas too. Kanon liked simple and calming things, yet that’s what made it hard to find the perfect gift. Misaki decided to try baking, however she had help. Thanks to a certain eccentric bassist.

 

”So Misaki, why did you suddenly want baking help from me?,” Lisa was getting out baking equipment from her cupboards. Misaki had only talked to Lisa a bit before at the girls band party, so she felt nervous asking her for help. Surprisingly, Lisa agreed and invited her over, to help her bake. 

“Oh, it’s a gift for a friend..” Misaki didn’t want to say too much, she would probably get embarrassed. However, Lisa caught on fast.

”So who’s your special valentine? Wait, don’t tell me...hmm...it can’t be her...or her..Ah! It’s Kanon-san isn’t it?” Lisa grinned, and once she saw Misaki’s blush, she knew she was correct.

”H-How did you..? H-Hey! She just a friend! It’s just something to show my appreciation that’s all!” Misaki was a really bad liar, and it didn’t help when Lisa started to giggle. 

She didn’t want to pester the poor girl anymore, so she asked her what she wanted to make. Although, Misaki didn’t think it through that much. She immediately thought of jellyfish cookies, but those seemed to difficult to make, even for someone with as much baking skill as Lisa. What about Michelle cookies? Those wouldn’t be too hard right? 

Yeah right. Misaki forgot that she was still an amateur at baking.

Her first attempt was...sad. They looked more like pink blobs, in comparison to Lisa’s which were amazingly accurate. Misaki’s second was okay in terms of looks, but they really lacked flavor. Miraculously she finally made a batch she was proud of, and was exhausted. After cleaning up and thanking Lisa, she took her cookies in a small tin back home, where she could put them in a cute bag. 

———————————————

She still needed to do more. It still felt like something was missing. She walked over to her desk, almost giving up hope before seeing her two unused pieces of felt. One a pretty blue, and the other a light grey. She picked them up lazily before getting a sudden boost of creativity. She knew exactly what to do, but she also needed a card...good old index card it is then. She went to bed feeling accomplished and genuinely happy for once that day.

 

Its today. Misaki hurriedly got dressed in a simple hoodie and shorts, grabbing her gift and placing it in her duffel bag. She was already late for practice, and she prayed that things would get better before the end of the day.

Everyone was already at Circle, the idiot trio we’re probably causing chaos for poor Kanon. After running inside, Misaki nearly fell over trying to catch her breath.

”Ah...my poor kitten has rushed all this way..to see me? How-” Misaki cut Kaoru off quickly.

”Dont start please I need to catch..my breath..” Misaki managed to say.

”Um...Misaki-chan are you alright? I-I can help if you need me to!” Kanon was stuttering a lot. How can she be so cute..? It was unreal. Kanon helped Misaki get to her mixer in the back, while the others were talking about some sort of plan for a party.

”Uhh...can we go outside for a bit? I have something important to show-..er...tell you” Misaki mumbled.

”O-Of course! I don’t think the others will mind anyway” Kanon was holding the edge of her skirt nervously..did she do something wrong? Was Misaki feeling well? She followed her outside of Circle and they stood by a tree where there was a small bit of privacy.

Misaki didn’t know where to start...does she give her the gift and then confess? Or was it the other way around..?

”Misaki-chan?”

”Oh..um..yes? Er-...I have something..for..you” she stuttered. She could feel her face heating up, and she used one hand to bring down the brim of her hat, and the other to reach into her bag for the gift, hurriedly  bringing it out for Kanon to take. “I...for you...uh..cookies..I made..a-and I made felt jellyfish..er..” Misaki was stuttering a lot. What a hopeless mess, a gay, hopeless mess.

Kanon was...flustered and in shock. Was it...for her? She got the little bag. It was clear, so you could see a few pink cookies, resembling Michelle. The bag was tied with two small felt jellyfish, a blue and gray one with cute little faces, that were holding hands..tentacles...? Whatever they were called.

And there was a small index card with a message and some heart doodles, it said: ‘I’m sorry if it’s too much, and I’m a bit nervous, but I want to say that I love you, and happy Valentine’s Day~ sincerely, Misaki.’ What was she supposed to do now? Kanon couldn’t help but let a small ‘fuee’ out when her face started getting hot. She wasn’t unhappy though, in fact she was glad, the girl she secretly had a crush on gave her a valentines gift, and said she loved her back! But what is she supposed to say?

”I’m sorry, I knew it wasn’t a good idea, let’s just go back to practice and forget what happened-” before Misaki could finish, she was stopped by a hug. Kanon moved pretty quickly before Misaki could react. They stood in a hug for a few seconds, Misaki not moving anything, until Kanon let go.

”F-Fueee...I really like you too...or I guess I could just say I love y-you too..I wasn’t expecting you to confess...I was gonna do it after practice but...I guess it’s okay now” Kanon mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

”Y-You do...? Like you wanna be my...girlfriend...and we can be together all the time..a-and we can hug and kiss and everything? S-Sorry I don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship before...” Misaki said nervously. 

“M-Mhm!” Kanon nodded quickly, her face flushing. “You didn’t have to do all of this though, now I feel bad because my gift isn’t really that good...” She muttered.

”Your gift is probably really good Kanon-san, I don’t mind anyway”

”T-Then can you close your eyes..?”

”O-Ok” Misaki closed them, though she was very clueless as to what Kanon was planning. After 3 seconds of silence, she felt lips against hers. They were soft too, but it ended quickly. Kanon had pulled away, blushing. “Fueee...” She mumbled meekly.

———————————-

“There you two are! Where have you guys been? Practice is almost over you know” Hagumi was curious and confused, as always.

”Did you do something fun? I wanna know!” Kokoro chirped excitedly.

”It was nothing dont worry” Kanon said sweetly, giving Misaki a small smile that made her heart skip a beat.

 

After practice, Misaki walked Kanon home, holding hands while laughing about how embarrassed they both were earlier. This would be a day Misaki would never forget, and she was happy. She loved Kanon with all of her heart, and she knew Kanon loved her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if there is some typos I missed hhh. Anyway I’m @misakiisbiggxy on instagram, so if you have any suggestions for these soft girlies, let me know!


End file.
